<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are the Dawn by ZenPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158180">We Are the Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenPhoenix/pseuds/ZenPhoenix'>ZenPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenPhoenix/pseuds/ZenPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are the Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weight grows as the days pass by<br/>
On we trod through this mire of insignificance<br/>
Wings clipped, feet bound with chains<br/>
A trail of blood and broken dreams behind us<br/>
I never longed to find heaven when I die<br/>
My vision existed in this time of flesh and bone<br/>
To find truth, to find fulfillment, to find peace<br/>
But truth has been stained by dogma and need<br/>
And fulfillment is a double-edged sword<br/>
What is peace really?<br/>
Can it be found while lost here amid humanity?<br/>
Or must the flesh be stripped away by the winds of time and space<br/>
A fragile flame within a broken frame that feels darkness closing in<br/>
And in its last moments breaks free to feel the maelstrom of the void<br/>
Feeding it, freeing it, to burn amid the stars<br/>
We the little suns do shine<br/>
We into the black unwind<br/>
We pale travelers of beyond<br/>
We are not human<br/>
We are the dawn</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>